


Hit A Dinger!

by Alramech



Series: Banana Bus Squad - High School Baseball AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alramech/pseuds/Alramech
Summary: A collection of the shorter one-shots and prompts that take place in a High School AU in which the BBS Crew play on a high school baseball team.Mainly focuses on H2o Delirious but major appearances of Vanoss and others.





	1. Introductions

I wrote this because I thought it was a cool concept that I haven't seen before. And because I myself play softball and have played softball since I could walk, I figured I could pull it off.

This will mainly be a bunch of one-shots and drabbles about what happens both on and off the field, not all necessarily having to do with baseball because when I'm with my team, the most fun we have is at team dinners, in the dugout, and even during practice(sometimes...practice can be brutal). Many of these will actually be partially based off of things that have actually happened at my school/when I played softball. 

Feel free to send requests of specific scenarios or prompts you want to see!

Don't worry if you don't know much about baseball, I will explain some things and define a few terms for you before each chapter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TEAM ROSTER

Name // Jersey Name // Number // Position (Secondary Positions)

Evan Fong // Vanoss // 8 // Pitcher (All Infield besides Catcher)

Jonathan Dennis // Delirious // 13 // Catcher

Tyler // WILDCAT // 10 // First Base (Third Base, Pitcher)

Craig Thompson // MiniLadd // 3 // Third Base (First Base)

David // (Daithi de) Nogla // 44 // Second Base (Shortstop, Outfield)

Lui Calibre // Calibre // 69 // Shortstop (Second Base, Pitcber)

Marcel Cunningham // Basically // 21 // Left Field (Any Outfield, Second Base)

Brock // Moo // 00 // Center Field (Any Outfield, Third Base)

Brian // Terroriser // 99 // Right Field (Any Outfield, First Base)

**Luke Patterson // CaRtOoNz // 1 // First Base (Third Base, Pitcher)

**Ryan // Ohm // 10 // Catcher (Outfield) 

**Arlan // SilentDriodd // 77 // Pitcher

** Bryce McQuaid // Bryce // 5 // Outfield (Second Base)

**Only play when needed: Instead of having a whole bunch of bench players, I'm having a few people play when they need the numbers. For example, MiniLadd was injured so they needed another person to come play until he can play again. I will have however many of them I choose as the "managers" of the team when not playing allowing them to be hanging out with the team as well as making an appearance in the story. So, sometimes they may be in the story as a manager, they may be a bench player, or they may not be there at all; it just depends on the situation. 


	2. Bus // Blanket // Last (Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randomly Generated Drabble Prompt (Three Words): Bus // Blanket // Last

Randomly Generated Drabble Prompt (Three Words): Bus Blanket Last

 

Delirious clambered onto the awaiting bus, feet dragging with every step as he made his way up the grimy bus stairs adjusting the backpack on his back by giving the straps a quick tug. He dragged his massive black and blue bag carrying his catching gear behind him, causing a thump thump thump as the wheels slammed on each step. Finally reaching the top, he grasped the straps on either end and heaved the bag with a huff on top of the various other equipment bags with bats and buckets containing their balls that lay in the first two seats of their transport. With a sigh, he turned back to the small aisle, giving the Coach a short nod in acknowledgment. Delirious noticed he was the last person to board the bus, but he really didn't mind. So he continued to trudge along down the narrow walkway, his hands briefly holding the backs of each seat as he walked with heavy movements. Delirious then paused to let the person climbing out of the seat to move before plopping down in the seat by the window muttering a quiet thanks to his teammate now sitting on the inside of the seat. He pulled his personal backpack off of his back and unzipped the main pouch revealing a worn sky blue fleece tie blanket with teddy bears on one side bunched up; Delirious extracted the fluffy object and pulled it over himself. Once the teen was in a comfortable position with his legs underneath him, Delirious leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes under the curious, confused, and amused eyes of his teammates. Luke, who sat next to him, stopped studying last minute stats for their opposing team to chuckle lightly and ruffle his long-time friend's messy hair. Luke then took some of the fleece blanket and put it over his own lap, and once he glanced up he noticed the other teen's looks that were his way.

"What?" He questioned his fellow teammate's stares. Tyler, who sat in the seat across the aisle sitting next to Craig just raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face causing Luke to roll his eyes. "I've known him since I was like, five," Luke replied slightly exasperated. "And you already know about his attachment to teddy bears so I don't know what the big deal is," Luke added defensively before going back to review the stats. Thankfully, Tyler backed off once he noticed how Luke wasn't finding it funny anymore. 

 

\---__-___-----__----_----__---__--__-__---__--_-----

 

A week later as the team boarded the bus chatting loudly in their separate conversations, they were all suddenly thrown backward as someone in the front stopped abruptly. There were shouts towards Evan, who had been the first one to step onto the bus, who just stared forward with an amused look. Then the pitcher proceeded down the aisle to the seat that he almost always occupied, placed in the back right behind Delirious and occasionally Cartoonz. Every once in a while he sat with the catcher to discuss the upcoming game or discuss baseball in general; sometimes the two sat together purely to be in each other's company. It wasn't common for Delirious to be sleeping on the bus but this time the teen was curled up with his blue teddy bear blanket in the seat leaning against Luke, the taller boy also fast asleep and curled up in a red tie fleece blanket of his own. As he got closer to the pair, Evan noticed that in each spot where someone usually occupied, there was what he assumed was a fleece blanket folded neatly. At his seat, he found a red blanket with various owls wearing earmuffs and hats as well accompanied by a few snowflakes Evan to smile at the sentimentality of the object not only because of his strange love for owls but also reminding him a bit about his childhood home in Canada.

"Look!" Lui exclaimed. Turning around, Evan noticed everyone else picking up blankets of their own, laughing when they realize that everyone else had one. Tyler's blanket had pigs on whereas Craig's had Mario; everyone laughed when they saw Daithi had potatoes on his but said teen loved it. Lui's blanket had a monkey and banana pattern, Moo had moose, and Brian had shamrocks. Ohm had gray rabbits and next to him was Bryce who had music notes with purple on the other side of the blanket. Marcel had a greenish-blue tie-dye pattern while Droidd had a green blanket with cockatoos on it which seemed to excite the teen. Even the Coach had a blanket with baseballs on one side and red on the other.

Unsurprisingly the amount of noise the team was making had woken the sleeping Cartoonz, who started laughing when he saw their reactions, however, Delirious remained asleep.

"Momlirious made them for the team," Luke explained yawning. "Del picked out the patterns, though some were more difficult to find than others." He trailed off sleepily as he slowly fell back to sleep. And it didn't take much longer for everyone else to be sleeping either.


	3. Til The Game Is Won (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the bottom of 7th and final inning and their team was barely ahead 8-7. Evan quickly looked around the field; the bases were loaded, not an ideal situation with such a close score but on the bright side they did have two outs. One more and they would win the game. Directing his attention back to the upcoming batter, Evan's eyes widened in realization

The Fourth Batter: The fourth player in the batting order is known as the cleanup hitter, and in modern baseball is almost always one of the best hitters on the team, often the one with the most power and ability to drive in runs with extra-base hits (double, triple, or home run). His main goal is to drive in runs, although he is expected to score runs as well. Hitting cleanup requires an exceptional level of talent, and the ability to deliver big hits in important situations (such as the bases loaded with two out).

The Count: Refers to the number of balls and strikes a batter has in his current plate appearance. It is usually announced as a pair of numbers, for example, 3-1 (pronounced as "three and one," or, alternatively, "a three-one count"), with the first number being the number of balls and the second being the number of strikes.

\---__-___-----__----_----__---__--__-__---__--_---

Evan brought his hand up and took off his hat, wiping away the sweat pooling down his face; the pressure of the situation starting to get to him. He glanced at the scoreboard once more, a habit many players tend to do in stressful situations. It was the bottom of 7th and final inning and their team was barely ahead 8-7. Evan quickly looked around the field; the bases were loaded, not an ideal situation with such a close score but on the bright side they did have two outs. One more and they would win the game. Directing his attention back to the upcoming batter, Evan's eyes widened in realization. 

"Next up for the Panthers is #16, Victor Berelli!" The announcer in the booth exclaimed causing a cheer from their crowd. Evan's breath hitched in his chest as he made brief eye contact with the large opposing player. Victor is well-known throughout their school's conference for hitting home runs, and he had already hit one home run this game scoring three runs. The other two hits had been triples, and a third hit had been a flyball that had been miraculously caught by Moo. Evan was pulled from his thoughts by a short shrill whistle that turned his attention to his catcher, who was crouched and waiting for his next pitch. He glances down at his fellow teammate's ungloved hand that is giving him the sign for a pitch selected by the coach; the pitch, a fastball low and inside, is one Berelli had a little bit of trouble with hitting based off of some footage they had. 

Evan wiped his hand on his pants to get off the sweat and after gripping the ball for the specified pitch, he went through the motions and released the small white and red ball. He shook his head slightly and clenched his hand tightly. 

Ball. 

The pitcher swallowed hard and tried to remake the pitch signaled to him. 

Ball.

Evan was sweating even harder, clenching and unclenching his hand repeatedly in attempts to calm his nerves. He hung his head, his slightly erratic breathing and pounding heart drowning out all other sounds. Once he looked back up he saw Delirious standing up and holding a hand up to the umpire, the sign for a timeout. He watched as the catcher started to make his way towards the mound that Evan stood on, taking off his helmet and tucking it under his arm. Th catcher gave a wave of dismissal to his other teammates in the infielders. Delirious even waved off the coach, who had stood up from his seated position on a bucket of balls. Evan gulped and prepared himself for whatever his loud friend had to say, but yelling never came. Instead, the shorter boy grabbed the front of his jersey and pulled him closer until their faces were only inches apart. Evan's eyes widened as Delirious held his position, but not making any moves or saying anything. But then the catcher threw back his head and laughed his signature, insane-sounding laugh, releasing the taller boy from his grasps. Evan smiled nervously as his teammate punched his arm lightly. 

"Shuch up already! I could hear you thinking from behind the plate!" He exclaimed, although whispering so only Evan could hear him. Said pitcher rubbed the back of his neck with his ungloved hand sheepishly. "You got it, just relax and do what you do best," he finished as the umpire told him the timeout was over. 

"But," Evan muttered, cut off by his teammate.

"No matter what happens, we're a team," he said shrugging. "It's just a game!" Delirious smiled wickedly before putting his helmet back over his face and returning to his place behind the plate. Evan took a deep breath, wiping his hand on his pants once more. Once he got the pitch from Delirious, a fastball low and inside, he set his feet and went through the motions once more. 

Evan clenched his eyes shut and let out a hitched exhale. 

Ball.

"3-0!" The umpire put up three fingers on one hand and held up a fist next to it. Evan went back to the rectangular plate and glanced up at his friend behind the plate who had taken off his helmet, smiled crazily, and nodded before adjusting it back over his face. Evan snorted quietly and smiled back, rolling his eyes; but once Evan received the next sign, his smile dropped. He shook his head frantically, eyes clearly telling his friend he was crazy. Delirious hit his chest plate twice with his fist, holding the fist over his heart on the second hit; an action that screamed, 'trust me I know what I'm doing.' So, Evan released a fastball right down the middle. All was quiet until the umpire yelled,

"Strike!" 

There was cheering from the crowds from their fans made up of mostly friends and family who came to support them. Evan laughed lightly as Delirious hit his chest twice more before pointing at Evan, who nodded and smiled back. He reset on the pitching mound, and read the sign presented by his friend behind home plate. A fastball low and inside. Evan nodded and took a deep breath before going through the motions of the pitch.

"Strike!" 

A roar from their supporting crowd dominated the air. Evan had just struck out one of the top hitters in the conference, and they had just won the battle of a game. 

Delirious ripped off his helmet and threw it to the side, running as fast as the catcher's gear would let him towards the pitcher's mound. Once he got there, Evan pulled his shorter teammate into a tight hug as the whole team cheered around their pitcher, and once they ended their hug, Evan was pulled into bro-hug after hug by his teammates who had congratulated him. As the high of winning waned, the team made their way over towards home plate where they lined up to shake the other team's hands and congratulate them on a good game. Victor Berelli, however, looked beyond pissed as his said nothing. When it came to Delirious, Berelli gave the shorter boy a shove with his shoulder and then doing the same to Evan. Tyler, who stood in line behind the pitcher and catcher, gave Berelli a hard shove with his own shoulder before continuing to shaking the other team's hands. Craig raised an eyebrow at Tyler once they finished shaking hands, and the first baseman only shrugged before smiling innocently, causing the third baseman to snort quietly as they walked back to the dugout as a team, laughing and shoving each other lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to make a request for a situation or scenario!


	4. Hidden Hitchhiker (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you two bitches doing? You've been quiet since we left the school and we're starting to ge-" Tyler spoke loudly, getting up from his seat and leaning over before stopping mid-sentence and gasping at the bundle in Delirious' arms.

Delirious carefully slid the bag onto his back, taking care not to make any sudden movements or jostle its contents. He glanced around and grabbed the handle to his large, wheeled baseball bag and pushed on the handleless door with his elbow/ Once he exited, he quickly, yet carefully made his way down out the school doors to the curb where the stereotypical and classic yellow bus was waiting for him. He got onto the bus and threw his baseball equipment bag onto the two seats designated for their equipment and made his way to his normal seat as casually as he could all the while ignoring the stares of his teammates the best he could. Once seated, he gingerly took off the backpack, set it off to the side, and slowly unzipped the bag. 

"What do you have in there?" Vanoss questioned curiously as the boy slid into the seat next to him, the fragile bag sitting between the two friends. 

"Shuch up!" Delirious whisper-yelled nervously with wide eyes. Focusing his attention back on the bag, Delirious carefully reached in and pulled out a bundle of blankets with Evan shooting him confused looks. 

The blanket squirmed slightly and Evan jumped. 

"What the-" Delirious slapped his hand over his friend's mouth, cradling the bundle in the other. Then, he slowly removed his hand, quickly bringing his finger to his lips in the universal gesture telling Evan to be quiet as soon as the boy was about to say something. 

"Hold him for a sec, would ya," Delirious finally whispered before immediately reaching into the backpack once more. Evan stared down at the bundle in his arms, watching as a nose poked its way out from in the blankets. Suddenly, Evan had mesmerizing crystal blue eyes staring back at him, the creature's head cocked to the side adorably. Evan glanced back at Delirious, who's own bright blue eyes were trained on something he was fumbling with in his hands. 

"Ah ha!" Delirious whispered triumphantly, reaching towards the bundle of blankets with a lightweight, bright blue collar with a silver waterdrop-shaped pendant, carefully clicking the collar on around the puppy's neck. Evan held the tag in his hand to read over the information, taking note that all the contact information contained his friend's phone number, address, and other numbers rather than his parent's. Evan flipped the dog tag over in his hand, immediately snorting loudly when he read the name of the adorable creature. 

"You named it Teddy Bear?" Evan snorted, attempting to contain his laughter but failing terribly. Delirious pouted and slowly took the puppy from Evan and cradling it in own arms. 

"It's a him!" His friend pouted, lowering his head to bring the puppy's face closer to his own. "And just look at him! He's a wittle teddy bear~" Delirious whispered excitedly. 

"What are you two bitches doing? You've been quiet since we left the school and we're starting to ge-" Tyler spoke loudly, getting up from his seat and leaning over before stopping mid-sentence and gasping at the bundle in Delirious' arms. Tyler stared at the pitcher and catcher, mouth hanging open before he quickly stepped between the pitcher and catcher, plopping himself down in their seat to get closer to the cuddly animal. "Oh my god, give it here," Tyler practically demanded, holding his arms out and slowly adjusting his grip on Delirious' puppy once it was handed over. 

"Tyler? What the fok are ya-" Daithi peaked over his seat to see what the commotion was about. "Oh my god! It's so adorable!" Daithi exclaimed in a high-pitched and excitedly hushed manner, gathering the attention of the rest of the team.

"I wanna hold the puppy dog!" Lui exclaimed in his squeaker voice. After being passed around a bit, the puppy went back to Delirious who held the now sleeping puppy close to his chest. 

"What's its name?"  
"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"Is it yours?"  
"Where'd you get it?"  
"What breed is he?" 

"Uh, well, he is a Golden Doodle," Delirious started answering the various questions thrown his way. "And he's mine, I got him last night. I think the lady said he's a Golden Doodle. Yeah, a Golden Doodle."

"What the fok is a Golden Doodle?" Daithi snorted. 

"A Poodle and Golden Retriever," Delirious elaborated to the taller boy. 

"What's his name?" Marcel asked, watching the light brown almost blonde, curly furred puppy sleep peacefully. 

"Uh, Teddy Bear," Delirious answered sheepishly with a small smile on his face, causing his teammates to laugh. 

"That's adorable!" Mini exclaimed, still laughing causing Delirious to join in with his insane laughter.

"What's so funny back there?" Their coach joked, turned around and facing them with one eyebrow raised. 

"Nothing!" Evan immediately responded. 

"Yeah!" Delirious chimed in nervously. "No dog back here!" The coach's eyebrow raised further as he stared down at the boys. A few long and silent minutes went by until The Coach snorted lightly. 

"Just clean up after it," he rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat. 

"Uh, sure thing Coach," Delirious replied laughing nervously, the puppy snuffing quietly in its tranquil sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are really short, I know! I'll try to write longer ones I promise!


	5. The Mundane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mundane: A bunch of drabbles about fairly mundane plays, events, etc. Most based off of clips from videos.

-_--_--__----___-_--__-

Delirious stood silently in the dugout in full gear with his arms crossed, helmetless as the head protector sat on the worn wooden bench behind him. His lips were drawn tight into a line and his eyebrows drew together deeper. Sleek pitch-black colored sunglasses with deep blue lenses hid the catcher's vibrantly expressive and unbelievably blue eyes, thus hiding any of the loud emotions he was practically known for; though the direction he was facing gave away that his point of focus was on the opposing team. He watched them warm-up, critical of their every move.

The press of a weight on his left shoulder caused him to flinch heavily, tensing his already rigid shoulders and stiff back even more. He turned his head slightly to face the cause of what had startled him and immediately recognized Brock, who with a small smile on his face gently squeezed his left shoulder once more, nodding towards the assembled huddle of their teammates and coaches. Delirious gave a small, strained smile and gave a slight nod, relieving his teammate back to the huddle. Delirious turned his attention back over to the opposing team for a few long moments, his smile dropping, but he came to his senses and gently shook his head to pull himself back to reality. Delirious stole one last glimpse before grabbing his helmet and glove, quickly trudging his way towards the group where he was accepted with arms thrown around his shoulders.

-_--_--__----___-_--__-

Lui rocketed the ball to Delirious at home where the catcher stood ready and waiting. In an instant, Delirious had the ball nestled in his glove, and as soon as he turned to tag out the incoming runner the smaller catcher was sent tumbling backward roughly; the force causing Delirious to go into a messily executed backward summersault that landed him on his knees with his head tucked between his knees, the roll instinctively compelling him to clutch his gloved hand containing the ball tightly to his stomach. The umpire called the runner out with a simple motion of the hands immediately recognizable by anyone who saw it, yet Delirious didn't make a move to get up. He had been sent into an immediate daze upon contact from which his head was striving to recuperate. Letting out a low, inaudible, breathy gasp, he curled up tighter and he squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could. It was too obvious that something wasn't right. Evan wasn't too far away so he was able to run over to the grounded catcher quickly, putting a hand on his back as he kneeled down next to him. The plate umpire, who removed his own protective mask, also got down on one knee to try and see what was wrong. However, the only audible noise that escaped Delirious' throat was a strangled cry. The umpire turned his attention to the dugout where he motioned the athletic trainer over with a wave, but the trainer was already on his way.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0sDvkHZF8I ~ 2:48 ~

 

-_--_--__----___-_--__-

He gave a glance over at the dugout where the coach sat on a bucket, paper with the pitch codes in hand. He received the code and relayed it to the pitcher on the mound, careful not to let any of the opposing team to dissect their system. He set up his glove according to the pitch and prepped for the awaiting pitch coming his way in accordance with the selected pitch. On the mound, Vanoss nodded and gripped the ball to accommodate the pitch he was about to throw. He flew through the motions, landing the ball right in Delirious' waiting glove and earning a strike in the count. Repeating the same process, Vanoss launched the with force and speed towards the home plate, but his time Delirious noticed a blur in the corner of his eye. Instinctively, Delirious caught the ball, transferred it to his gloveless hand, and rocketed the ball over a crouching Vanoss and down to second base while on his knees with the kind of speed only a catcher possess. And once he released the ball, he let his trusted teammates do the rest of the work, gaining a third out because of the play. Delirious got up from his kneeling position and ripped his helmet off, jogging into the dugout as he was patted on the back by his teammates.

~ 0:34 ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2n0E05ik7Xs

 

-_--_--__----___-_--__-

Delirious holds his glove containing the ball at chest level as he stands over the home base facing the third baseline, just waiting for the runner from third to reach him so he could tag the opposing player. Instead of speeding up, the other player slows down slightly as he nears home base, and instead of sliding in a hopeless attempt to score, the player crosses his arms in an x shape and shoves the shorter catcher backward as hard as he could. Delirious is roughly sent stumbling backward until he finally falls harshly onto his back, the force of the blow sending his head snapping back; both catcher's mask and his glove were sent flying yet he still gripped the ball in his previously un-gloved hand as he fell back. His teammates instinctively walk a few feet forward and Vanoss moves in to see if the catcher was alright. However before he reached Delirious, said the player was already on his feet the moment after he fell and was walking towards the offending player. Vanoss quickly put his hand on Delirious' shoulder and attempted to steer away the near-hostile catcher away from the unsportsmanlike player, the umpire from behind the plate putting both hands up to separate the two before placing a hand of his own on Delirious' back to aid in steering away the normally friendly teammate. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0sDvkHZF8I ~ 3:03 ~


	6. Note

You will notice that I have deleted some works, but do not worry I have only put them in their own story. All stories will now be within a series called Banana Bus Squad - High School Baseball AU jsut so you are aware of updates! This book is now for the shorter stories/prompts, but I will still be posting on it. UPDATE COMING SOON HOPEFULLY!


End file.
